


Harry Potter The End of a Daze, The Stronger Survive

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Horcruxes, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soutmate, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)Pairings: Tom Riddle x Harry PotterWarnings: "Contains Mature Content" Alternated Universe 'AU' ‘Not set in original time period, different time of 2015’ Set in after before 5th year in the summer. MpregRated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- WattpaddDisclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.Summary: Couple of days after being reborn, Voldemort ‘Tom Riddle’ he is confronted by Death and Death offer’s a deal that the Dark Lord cannot refuse or take his soul to limbo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. 'Deal and Kiss'

****

  
  
  
**Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

**Pairings: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

**Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 5th year in the summer. Mpreg**

**Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

**Summary: Couple of days after being reborn, Voldemort 'Tom Riddle' he is confronted by Death and Death offer's a deal that the Dark Lord cannot refuse or take his soul to limbo.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'a deal and Kiss'**  
  
  
On a crisp night, the sounds of crickets and even an owl not far hooted in the night. It had been just couple of days, just a couple of days since Voldemort was reborn. He sighed looking up at the at the Riddle manor, the outside of the manor needed to be repaired or even torn down and rebuild. Wormtail next to him shivered in fear slightly. Voldemort bites his lip and stepped to the door opening it "stay here Wormtail"

Wormtail gulped nodded has he watched his master walk into the manor and closing the door.

Voldemort's red snake like eyes trailed around the main foyer. The wallpaper was falling apart. The hardwood floor was worn out in some placed. Sighing again he walked slowly through the foyer and through the halls. Memories appeared as he first remembers stepping foot in this house throughs years ago.

Reaching an area, he stepped in the main dinning room. Where there was a white cloth over the table and the chairs. He breathed softly remembering 'where I murdered my family... right in this room...' closing his eyes images and faint screams entered his head. Gripping his fists as his grandparent's voice rippled through his mind 'How can you not tell us you had a son Tom!?' 'But mother!" his father's voice. "I do not care! You will take responsible for your son this moment!' his grandfather's voice. A moment of a flutter happiness hit him but then his father's voice ruined it 'No! the boys mother is a rotten ugly witch! She bewitched me! I don't want him!'

Growling from thoughts words he opened up his eyes walking over to the table moving his pale white fingers on it 'what if father would have just shut his mouth, this maybe I would have....' Suddenly he felt a shift in the room, the air became thick of magic. He froze looking up to see a cloaked figure, darkness was moving around him. Voldemort gasped 'Who the hell...!'

The figure chuckled "Well, well. Tom Marvolo Riddle, using such a dark magic bring yourself back from the dead. You've been escaping death so many times, your soul is on thin ice wizard one more slice of your soul and you will never be brought back. Unable to return to the land of the living, unable to become a ghost, and unable to go to the land of the dead because your soul was maimed and un-whole" Voldemort gulped raising his wand "Who are you?!"

The figure laughed and walked towards Voldemort passing through the table like a phantom making Voldemort's eyes widen shock and backed up slightly 'what the hell?!' "you think you can point your wand at me and try to cast the killing curse? Please it would just tickle" as dark aura rushed out of him.

Voldemort gulped at the sudden powerful dark aura "W-Who... are you?" he say the figure grin darkly "I have many names, Grim Reaper or Death" Voldemort's eyes widen "your death...?" 'he looks more human than anything....'

"Yes Tom Riddle" death says softly "you have cheated death seven times, by making your first horcrux which by the way I hate, a soul should never been sliced like that just to stay immortal. It does not make you immortal it makes less and less human" he said snapping his figures suddenly the room changed with a flash of light. Voldemort closed his eyes and opened them again to see the dinning room was once like it was when first came here to meet his family. Light shined in the room from the sun. Voldemort noticed Death was sitting on a chair. His cloaked darkness still around him "have a seat Tom Riddle, we have much to discuss"

Voldemort bites his lip and sat down "So are you hear to take the rest of my soul then?" Death chuckled "That is what I was sent here to do by Lord Lucifer" Voldemort looked at him fearful look "Lucifer...? You mean..." Death nodded "Lucifer Morningstar, the fallen angel himself. King and Lord of hell why yes him." he grinned.

Voldemort groaned putting his head in his hands 'I was just reborn and now death is here to take my soul' "However, I was convinced by another to give you a second chance" Voldemort's head popped up looking at him with shocked look on his face "What do you mean give me a second chance?"

Death snapped his fingers as a magical scroll appeared, Voldemort looked at it as it was glowing slightly red. Death pointed to the name on "This is a contract to collect your soul but however ever magical contract as loopholes. Hell I have learned my lesson when I created the hallows"

Voldemort's eyes widen 'the three deathly hallows..... there are real?!' "So what will happen know?" Death smiled darkly "see the name, I have changed it since your left your birth name behind, Dark Lord Voldemort" Voldemort looked and saw his dark name there on the contract.

"Has you know, you already destroyed your soul. Ripped it up so many times your own body was scared. Your hair falling out, your skin turning even more pale like death. Your eyes turned red" Death says softly. Voldemort growled and looked away. "So what will this deal do to me?" Death stood up "I will make a deal with you, I will use the diary horcrux sense it is half of your soul, 50% of it, that horcrux had already returned to you. It was never really destroyed. That Horcux I will use to separate the two of you. Where Tom Marvolo Riddle will live and the Dark Lord Voldemort lives also. However, Voldemort will still be on the contract where he will die and Tom Riddle will stay alive. Voldemort won't remember this deal whatsoever, only Tom Riddle"

Voldemort frowned "If I choose to not to do this?" Death reached out grabbing his chin "Then I will collect you Voldemort and the rest of your horcruxes" Death grin widely licking his lips.  
  
  


Voldemort shivered and gulped "Fine.... Deal...." Death let go of his chin laughed "Marvelous! Also Tom Marvolo Riddle, has a soulmate" Voldemort's eyes widen "Who!?" Death stepped to him "Harry Potter"

Voldemort eyes widen even more, in shock and in anger. He started to breath heavily. He gripped his fists "WHAT?!" he screamed. Death just started to laugh "Oh boy this is funny! You didn't even know! No wonder why because you split so many times so no wonder why you never sensed it. That night you came after toddler Harry Potter, backfired destroying your whole body because you attacked you soulmate"

"This can't be... tell me my mortal enemy isn't my soul mate!" Voldemort shouted with a plea, wishing it was just a joke death with giving him. Death kept on laughing "So then, do you still have a deal then? When splitting the two of you, Tom Riddle will be completely whole. Combining that horcrux with an angel feather" he lifted his hand as a pure white angelic feather appeared in his fingers. It was glowing slightly as Voldemort can tell.

Voldemort sighed and sat back down "alright deal.. might as well agree, if I don't you'll collect me soul anyways" Death chuckled "Good!" with his free hand his index finger touched Voldemort's chest as red symbols appeared. Voldemort blinked at this and watched as his chest glowed then his back curved back and he screamed in pain. He felt like he was being split which was happening then darkness took him.

* * *

**August 2nd**

**Little Whinging**

Sunset drifted through the clouds, at a abandoned playground. Harry potter sits on the only broken swing. He was in deep though 'Cedric... Voldemort back...' biting his lip he sighed. The sound of harsh laughter reaches Harry's ears making him look up to see Dudley and his gang of followers. 'great... know what do they fucken want?' They walk right up to him .

"Oh it's you" Dudley chuckled. One of others boys chuckled "What should we do with him Bog D?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that name "Big D? Cool name, but to me, you'll always be Little Duddicums"

Dudley growled "Shut up!" he shouted, one of Dudley's gang member steps in as if to punch Harry but Harry glares at him. That gang member pauses and steps back.

Dudley laughed "Ooo, tough guy! Not so tough in your bed are you?"

Harry looked at him with a confused night "What?" Dudley grinned "I heard you talking in your sleep last night. Crying: "No down kill Cedric, don't kill Cedric! Dad help me! Heelp me! He's going to kill me mom! Boo-Hoo!" Dudley gangs started to laugh at him.

Harry bites his lip and anger "Shut up, Dudley. I'm warning you..." Dudley laughed "Why should !?" Harry jolts out of the swing fast and hand his wand pressed against Dudley's chin "Because I will turn you into a idiot pig like you are!!"

Dudley laughs at Harry, Dudley on the other hand is terrified. Dudley shook "Don't point that thing at me!" he shouted. Harry grinned "Not, so brave now, are you duddykins? Now tell your little friends to go away!" Dudley quivers, turning to his friends "G-Go home!"

"What" one asked. Dudley growled "get out of here!" he shouted. Suddenly nervous, they turn and walked away. Harry tightened his grip on his wand, glaring fourteen years of hatred and rage at Dudley.

"Don't you ever speak about that again! Do you understand?!" he snapped. Dudley shivered "Don't point that thing at me!" "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" harry screamed at him.

Suddenly, a cold wind blows through the street, causing everyone to shiver. Harry exhales and his breath is tingled with frost. The street lights and flicker, die and frost over. Harry blinked he knew this feeling and he knew very well 'no it can't be...'

Dudley is turning in a circle, terrified "What's happening?!" Harry growled "Shut up!" a dark cloud suddenly appeared in darkness. Dudley yells in fear. Turns to the end of the street. Gliding as smooth as death over to the street. Tattered robes drifting in the wind, comes a dementor.

Harry's eyes widen "Dudley RUN!" he shouted, he turns grabs his cousin by the arm and drag him away from the playground down the street and into an tunnel alleyway. "Come on!" Harry said quickly dragging Dudley. They break into a run. A dementor drifts into the alleyway in front of them. Skidding to a stop, Harry turns around, to find the other dementor cutting off the way back.

Then suddenly a dementor closes the distances to Harry swiftly and is suddenly right before him. Harry raises his wand but the dementor was fast grabbed harry by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Dudley gasped and screamed, Harry glances at him "Run you idiot!" Dudley eyes widen and ran but only to slip on ice and slipped on his back. The other dementor closed on him and started to suck on his soul.

Harry groans raises his wand and hit the dementor that had him by the throat. It screamed dropping harry. Harry got up and raised his wand "Expecto Patron" he didn't finish when the dementor that he hit knocking him down as his glasses flew off his face and wand away from him. He's eyes with a blur vision looked at the dementor but only to see a cloaked figure behind the dementor raising a wand as he can see. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the figure shouted. Harry can see a ball light turned into something and attacked the dementor in front Harry making it scream and fly away. Then the Patronus charged at the other saving Dudley.

Harry groaned slightly shaking, with his blurred vision he sees the cloaked figure step over to him. He saw a hand reached out, Harry blinked and took the hand the figure helped him up "Thanks" then he felt his glasses being put on his face making him blink at the figure. Wearing a long-cloaked cardigan hoodie, men's skinny jeans and black converse. His face was covered by the hood "Uhm..." he was cut off by hearing his cousin groaning. Harry gasped and rushed over to Dudley "Dudley! Cuss!" he knelled down.

Dudley was shivering and drooling slightly. Harry frowned at this, he turned to the hooded stranger that was know knelling next to him. A wand lifted up making Harry's eyes widen fear, that familiar yew wand 'no...! no...!' a spell was muttered by the figure as Dudley stopped shivering and sighs softly "H-Harry... ? w-what was that....?" Harry frowned not taking his eyes off the stranger "a dementor.... Go home, I'll be home later... don't tell aunt petunia or Vernon on what happen!" he snapped. Dudley gulped and get up slowly and shook but took off.

Harry stood up but then he realized he did not have a wand, he looked around 'my wand!' "Looking for this?" Harry's head turned to the stranger who had Harry's wand in his hand. Harry gulped "give me my wand...." He hisses slightly.

The stranger chuckled and tossed it at him which Harry caught and right away pointed at him "HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" he screamed shaking. The figure sighed "Calm down Harry... I'm not gonna try and kill you..."

Harry frowned more as he sees a hand reach up and remove the hood. Harry's eyes widen in shock, there stood teenage sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tall and devilishly handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark Ruby eyes. Harry couldn't help but to blush from the sight of Tom in front of him "H-How...?" that all harry could ask, he was shocked by this.

_(This pic is from my Fav artist on DA, yukirichan, I love her Tom Riddle FanA_ rt :D)

  
Tom sighs and smiles "So much to tell" then they both felt the cold again. Harry jumped "I think there back..." Tom frown and nodded, he took Harry's hand making Harry gasp then feeling a sudden pull making. Landing on the ground, Harry groaned feeling sick slightly "Ahhhh what was that...?" Tom chuckled "I just apparated us" Harry's eyes widen and looked around.

He blinked, a glimpse of a living room, the landscape centered around a modern sofa that captures attention with elegant emerald green upholstery. With limited seating in the living room, accent next to a modern half wall fireplace with a flat screen TV above it. Behind the fireplace harry can tell, Classic meets modern in this spectacular dining room. The decorative wall paneling embraces a vintage look, updated by the smooth Creed dining chairs. Adjacent to the living room, you'll find a comfortable kitchen that feels endless thanks to its generous floor-to-ceiling window.

  
  
Harry gulped "Where are we?" Tom chuckled and started to take off his cloak hoodie "My apartment, I've been here sense after couple of days after the tournament" Harry turned to him "how are you like this? Are you wearing a glamour?"

Tom shook his head and sat down "No, please sit we have something to discuss" Harry bites his lip but sat down on the chair next to the fireplace "Alright tell me what's going on...?"

Tom sighs softly "couple of days after I was reborn, I wondered in the riddle manor. I had no idea why... I think I was only tired and wanted to be alone for couple of days. Has I reached the dining room, I was confronted by Death himself ready to take my soul"

Harry's eyes widen, he gasped softly "Death...? He appeared to you?" Tom nodded "he was ordered to take what's left of me but someone convinced him to spare me and give me a second chance"

Harry looked shocked by this "So... what was the deal?" Tom looked away and looked out the window "For Voldemort's soul, Tom Marvolo Riddle will remain alive while I collect the rest of the Horcruxes" Harry blinked "what are thought's?" Tom looked at him 'of course he wouldn't know' "A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed soon after the murder has been committed." Harry's eyes widen "you.. split your soul...? How many times?"

Tom sighs "Seven times, my diary.. which I know you destroyed" Harry bites his lip 'the diary...' "my family ring" he lifted his hand. Harry blinked and looked closely to see a gold ring inset with a black stone. "Salazar's Locket... which was a fake in where I placed it!" he hissed angerly making Harry froze "The Hufflepuff cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini, I already collected hers"

Harry sighs leaning back in the chair "alright so what happen?" Tom stood up "After I was split from Voldemort, Death gave me a mission. To collect the rest of the horcrux's and kill Voldemort... He also said something that shocked me and confused me... but I have lived with it the moment I was told..."

Harry frowned "What did he say...?" Tom looked at him "You, Harry are a horcrux also" Harry's eyes widen and stood up fast "What!?" Tom stepped to him, reached out, he touched Harry's scar. Harry hummed slightly, it didn't hurt it was a warm tingling feeling. "That night... casting the killing curse on you... not just your mother's love protected you but a soulmate bond... by attacking my soulmate, it backfired at me destroying my body... by all means you should have dead too but... since I was so use of splitting my soul... I did unknowingly... it latched it's self onto keeping alive.... you"

Harry shook from this "we....are soulmate's....? but... how? You where born before me... I don't understand" Tom cupped his cheek making Harry blush up at him. Tom was slightly taller them him by couple of inches. "look's like you need to read the soulmate book" Harry pouted at him then he just realized "Y-You.... Cast the Patronus Charm...." Harry looked at Tom with shocked and surprised eyes.

Tom chuckled "Took me awhile but I end up able to fully cast it because of our soulmate bond" he removed his hand as he lifted his wand "Expecto Patronum!" he casted as Harry sees a full out corporeal of a snake wrap around Tom's shoulders.

Harry gasped in shock "Oh my god... amazing..." he reached out touched the snakes head. The Patronus hissed with pleasure, Tom chuckled "I figure it would be a snake" Harry chuckled "It's beautiful" he looked up at Tom their eyes meet in a gentle gaze.

Tom reached out and cupped Harry's cheek, Harry blushed as they both seem to lean into each other, they lips touched in a soft kiss. Magic swirled around them, lips moving against each other. Tom's arm grabbed Harry's hip and pulled Harry into him who reached up and ran his finger's through Tom's hair, both moaned softly, Tom's snake Patronus wrapped around them.


	2. 'Missing?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First begging of chapter will be a small scene after Tom woke up from being separated from Voldemort :D!

****

**Chapter 2 'Missing?'**

_~After Tom Riddle was separated from Voldemort~_

_Tom groaned feeling heavy. His eyes fluttered open, he can see he was still in the room as before. He sat up groaning "I see your finally awake"_

_Tom looked up to see Death sitting on a chair with a cup of tea in his hands. Tom sighs and managed to get up and sat down next to him "So what know?" he asked as Death flicked his wrist, a tea cup appeared in front of Tom. The tea smelled amazing. Tom smiled softly and took a sip of the sip making him hum._

_Death chuckled "I'm gonna make something clear, I normally don't work for Satan himself or even Divus, god of heaven. I'm purely neutral. I don't answer for hell or heaven. So Lucifer tell me to collect a soul wouldn't normal happen. Of course being me, I would take payment or deals. Lucifer of course paid me a big huge amount in this collection he wants so bad. I reap and take without knowledge to anyone. I of course took it and before I came to you I was confronted by another" Death chuckles taking a sip of his tea._

_"So who was this another?" Tom asked sipping his tea again. Death smiled "My lover of course" Tom's eyes widen "Your lover...? Mhmm didn't know Death could have a lover" Death laughed "Oh please, even me little old Death can be in love. I was once human you know so of course I know what it feels like to love, but anyways"_

_He sat down his tea cup "When I send you back to reality, you will be given a job for me to collect Voldemort's horcrux's" he snapped his fingers as seven clean crystal orb's appeared on a glass pentagram round table._

_"These are special Orb's, they can hold souls and yes horcrux's. Place the pieces in these orbs. The seven one however you no need to get because it already infused with someone"_

_Tom groan and put his head on the table "This can't be happening..." Death shook his hooded head "Oh stop being dramatic, know then... your wand..." Tom lifted his head and noticed he didn't have his wand "Shit... my wand.. Voldemort as it..." Death stood up making Tom look at him. He say Death lifted his hands making a curved with his fingers. Right before his hand he sees death crating something that made him gasp. Right there floating in between Death's hands with a his wand._

_"My wand... how did... you.." he reached forward taking it. He felt it, the magical pulse from the wand 'my wand...' Death chuckled "It's your real one, I just switched a replica of the original but of course the replica Voldemort as works the same"  
  
Tom held his wand close "I see, thank you Death" Death grinned "You are very much welcome, I also have this for you" he pointed to the orbs "You must chant 'Gluasad anam roinnte' to place the horcrux piece in the soul" as the orb's lifted up making Tom jump as they flew around Death, Death suddenly had a leather large pouch, he opened it and the orbs flew in has the same with the small glass table. "let me guess an Undetectable Extension Charm?" Tom asked._

_Death nodded but grinned "You wanna leave in though ugly robs?" Tom blinked and looked down, he frowned "Hell no, got anything?" Death grinned wider, snapping his fingers as Tom's clothes changed right away into charcoal gray v-neck shirt, men's black skinny jeans and black converse with a hooded coat cloak._

_Tomb linked down at his new clothes "Muggle looking... mhmm not bad... I guess" Death laughed "Now time for you to go back, I'll bring you right in front of the Gaunt Shack, first horcrux to collect. Good luck, Tom Riddle" he snapped his fingers and Tom was gone._

_Death sighs but felt someone appear next to him, he turned to see a woman with long white hair, white silver white eyes, light skin and wearing a divine white wrap top and white wrapped skirt showing her legs and feet. White angel angels where on her back, she giggled at him "Thank you" Death grinned stepping over to her grabbing her chin "Anything for you my love" the angel chuckled at him as they might in a rough kiss._

* * *

Harry was sitting on the island chair at the island counter in the kitchen while Tom was making them something to eat. Harry couldn't help but to smile at him 'he's so perfect...' Tom had told him what happen to him after he woke up from being split form Voldemort.

Tom finishing up stepping over with two plates. Placing it down, Harry looked down to see a very yummy looking Sandwich "Mhmm this looks good" Tom chuckled "Go ahead" he sat down next to Harry and right away took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what's next?" Harry asked, Tom chuckled "Well for one, I'm not letting you back to that muggle house. I know what they do to you" Tom says taking a bite of his food. Harry frowned "What do you know...?" Tom sighs "The abuse, Harry I know" Harry looks down "what about my stuff?"

To finish his food "We will go get them, my wand as no tracer on it so I can do magic without no one knowing and don't worry I wont kill your so called family, even though I would love nothing more to kill your pathetic Uncle"

Harry chuckled softly "I see" Tom smiled and stood up plating his plate in the sink "come I'll show you our bedroom" Harry's eyes widen and blushed 'our... bedroom...?' But he stood up and followed Tom out of the kitchen through a single hallway. That had two doors on the right, one door on the left and door at the end of the hallway. Following Tom, on the right was a small opening where the front door was because he could see Tom's hooded coat cloak hanging with some pairs of converses by the door.

Tom stopped at the end door and opened it, he stepped in and Harry followed him. The master bedroom, the jewel tones take on a more subdued look. The wall's where like a black blue, embraces a muted sapphire hue, classic, calming, and a brilliant way to elevate the neutral furniture theme.

On the wall-mounted vanity, a decorative vase holds a spray of yellow flowers that stand in bold contrast to the blue wall behind it. The designer table lamp. Small bedside tables are stylish yet offer less room for essentials. This gorgeous swing arm wall lamp provides focused adjustable lighting, a step above the traditional bedside table lamp.

He then noticed something moving under the blanket's, he gulped "uhm Tom.. something is ... moving..." Tom blinked at him and then looked at the bed and chuckled. He stepped over moving the covered revealing Nagini.

Nagini moved her head up **"Master? Why have you woken me?"** Tom chuckled **"Nagini my dear, Harry is here"** Nagini turned and see's Harry **"Hello Hatching! It's about time you are here!"** Harry smiled walking over **"Hello Nagini** " Tom grinned **"I Knew you could speak the snake tongue"** Nagini slightly hissed with a giggle almost **"Amazing! Harry Potter speaking the language of Snakes!"**

Harry laughed at her **"I love her already"** Tom chuckled **"Yes she is my familiar. She follows me, not Voldemort. I removed the Horcrux from her and she was highly grateful so she know follows me and you"**

Nagini nodded her snake head **"Yes! I will always follow Tom and Harry! Master, I'm hungry..."** Tom smiled at her and flicked wand has a white large mouse appeared and Nagini right away went after it **"Yummy! Come here mouse I shall eat you!"**

Harry was laughing "Oh she is just precious!" Tom nodded he stepped over to Harry and pushed him on the bed making him gasp "Tom?"

Tom grinned down at him and crawled over him "Do you know how much I wanna devour you?" Harry's eyes widen and his face deeply blushed "Uhm... I guess I can tell you wanna devour me pretty damn bad.. but can we wait...?" Tom chuckled "of course love, lets head to your muggle family to get your stuff" he said getting off and pulling Harry with him **"Nagini we shall be back!"** Nagini not far had always eat the white mouse **"very well Master, I shall wait"**

* * *

After leaving the apartment, it didn't take them that long to appear in Private Drive. Harry groan "Just remember my Uncle likes to yell for no reason" Tom bites his lip "He better not yell at me or I will curse him"

Harry chuckled as they walked right up to house, taking out his key he unlocked the front door and opened the door. He stepped in, Tom followed him.

Right away a large muggle stomped over "BOY!" Harry jumped and frowned "Yes Uncle?" Tom was glaring at Vernon. 'Calm down, don't kill the muggle... remember you're a new a person know'

"Where in the hell have you been?! Dudley told us you bullied him at wand point?!" Harry narrowed "What? He bullied me first! If he kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have pulled my wand out!" Vernon turned purple in anger "Don't you dare Dudley a lair boy! I think it's time you learned your lesson!" he raised his fist but within a blink of an eye a wand was under his chin. Harry sighed "Tom..."

Vernon's eyes widen shaking in fear "You brought one of your freaky friends here...." Tom growled "Freak? Really know? How funny, were all still very much the same, we are still human. Know be a good muggle and walk away. I can do magic unlike harry" Vernon paled and backed up leaving the hallway.

Harry chuckled "So lets get my stuff" he turned to the stairs and Tom followed him up the stairs.

Reaching the upstairs, they walked over to a door, Tom frowned at this door it had many locks on it. Tom growled "They locked you up like an animal....?" Harry frowned but opened the door walking in, Hedwig right away hooted at Harry with glee that he was back. Harry smiled and walked over "Hedwig! I'm sorry girl I didn't mean to make you worry" he slowly petted her. Tom walked in "Mhmm.. small" Harry sighed "Well let's get this over with"

Tom nodded and started to packed Harry's things into Harry's school trunk and making a couple of black leather suitcases. After Tom was all done, the room was empty. Not a single thing left but Hedwig on Harry's arm "What about Hedwig?" Tom looked over and smiled. He stepped over lifting a letter "This as my address on, I know you can find it dear" Hedwig hooted and took the letter then flew out of the window.

Tom lifted his arm "Come on let's leave" Harry nodded taking his arm and Tom Appreated them out of the house which of course sending an alarm from the wards.

Appearing next to the front door of Tom's apartment, Tom took out his apartment a round black key. Unlocking the front door Harry saw the door shine from the edges and Tom opened the door stepping in. Harry followed him "So what was that light?" Tom chuckled "I forgot to mention it to you, I crated that door that wont work for any unlocking spell but only for special keys I made" he said showing Harry his key "I also made you one beforehand" he lifted the twin key of his key "Keep it close to you, if you lose it, it will automatically port back to you"

Harry smiled "Cool" Harry took and put it in his pocket. "Know then" he pulled Harry to their room, once in their room Tom was right away unpacking Harry's things.

* * *

At Privet Drive 4, Dumbledore and some of the order members where standing in the living room. "Please do tell us where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked the Dursley's. Vernon frowned "He came home with some other freak and then just left with him!"

Tonk's coming downstairs "The room is barren, nothing in there. It looks like he packed up everything and left" Kingsley sighed "Looks like the boy ran away" Moody groaned "Just great Albus... the boy who lived just runs away!"  
  
"So what did this other boy look like?" Dumbledore asked Vernon, Vernon huffed in cross his arms "well... I don't know?" Petunia blinked "Well he was very handsome young man.. slightly taller then Harry... pale skin. Dark hair and ruby eyes....." Dumbledore's eyes widen "you sure?" Petunia nodded.

Tonk's, Moody and Kingsley looked at him "Albus?" Kingsley answered, Dumbledore sighs "lets head back, luckily I put a tracer on Harry's glasses" he said turning away and leaving the house, the others followed him.

* * *

Back at Tom's apartment, Harry was on his back while Tom was above him, their lips where moving against each other. Harry's hands where running through Tom's hair. Tom was moving his hands all over Harry's body making Harry moan softly.

Breaking free from the kiss, Tom looked down at him with a grin. Harry panted with a flushed face. Tom reached down grabbing Harry's glasses "This are in the way" Harry sighed. Tom was about placed them on the counter but stopped.

He felt something from the glasses, his eyes widen pulling away from harry leaving the bed. Harry frowned "Tom what's wrong?" he blurry see's Tom holding his glasses.

Tom growled "I should have checked you for trackers, your glasses have a tracking spell on them and I don't Dumbledore to know where I live..." he said dropping the glasses, his wand was soon in his hand. Harry gasped "Wait I can't see without them!" "I'll get you new ones" Tom said as he pointed his wand at the glasses and casted a spell that disintegrate Harry's glasses.  
  
Harry frowned "Know I can't see anything!" Tom chuckled "I'll be right back" Harry can see with his blurry vision Tom disappeared. Harry groaned and laid back "Great! He left!"  
  
 **"I'm sure master will return"** he heard Nagini and felt her slither up next to him, close enough for him to see her clearly. He reached out and rubbed the diamond on her forehead making her hissed with pleasure. Harry chuckled **"Like that?" "Oh very much!"** Nagini says with a hiss of pleasure.

Then hearing a pop, he sat up to see a blue vision of Tom "About time!" Tom chuckled and stepped over to him. Harry felt Tom place something on his face, Harry blinked as his can see clearly know "What did you..." Tom grinned conjuring a mirror in front of Harry making Harry gasped at the glasses on his face, new glasses. They where black frames glasses, and they look amazing on him 

"wow... I have not had new glasses in years... Thanks" Tom chuckled and pushed him back down "Enough talk" his lips where on Harry's quickly. Harry moaned softly kissing him back.  
  


Nagini hissed with a sigh and moved off the bed 'I think I'll go on the couch' she slithering out of the bedroom. "No eating Hedwig Nagini!" Tom shouted and went back kissing Harry, Harry moaned kissing him back again.

Nagini sighed and slithered her away to the living room. Reach the living room, she slithered on the couch. Hearing a Hoot she turned her head to Hedwig moving away slightly from her. Nagini shook her head **"I will not arm you bird, I just ate"** Hedwig seem to relax.

* * *

~At Grimmauld Place~

Sirius growled at Dumbledore "What do you mean Harry is missing?!" he shouted. Remus frowned "Sirius please calm down" Sirius frowned "Don't tell me to calm down! Our cub is missing and some strange boy took him!"

Dumbledore stroke his bread "Believe me Sirius we are trying everything to find him... somehow.. the tracking charm on Harry's glasses disappeared... so I was not able to track where he was..."

Sirius slammed his hand on the table making everyone jump "You better find him old man or I swear you will be allowed to step foot int his house again" he hissed dangerously while getting up and storming out of the room. Remus frowned more and followed after Sirius "Wait! Sirius!"

Dumbledore frowned, Molly shook her head "Well then Albus, know what?" Ron blinked "Maybe send him a letter?" Hermione shook her head but nodded "Can we try Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded, both Ron and Hermione got up and rushed out of the room. Ginny pouted but didn't move from her spot 'where are you harry...?'

Dumbledore just sitting there thinking 'the way Petunia described the other boy... fit Tom perfectly... this can't be good..' he stood up 'I need to speak with Severus' "I'll be back" he left the room and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Upstairs, Remus walked into Sirius's room to find Sirius sitting on the bed with his head down. Remus frowned "Sirius..." Sirius sniffed "He's out there Remus... I can't just sit here and not do anything..." Remus frowned and sat down next to Sirius rubbing his back. "I know how much you wanna go out there and find him but you know it's not safe..."

Sirius sighs but then he had an idea pop in his head making him shot up right away, Remus blinked "Sirius?" Sirius grinned "I know how to find him!" he rushed over to his wall, where is two way mirror was "Remus... my mirror, we can send him a piece of it and talk to him!" Remus smiled standing up "That's a good idea, I'll let Hermione and Ron know what you wanna send with their letter" Remus said leaving the room.

Sirius smiled used his wand to crack the mirror, where a sharp came off. Sirius picked it up then walked over to his desk taking out a piece of paper and started to write the letter.

* * *

At Hogwarts, the headmaster walked right into Severus personal head office, Severus was of course sitting there with a book in his hand. "What do you want headmaster?"  
  
Albus walked over and sat down "Harry Potter is missing" Severus flinch slightly and looked up at him "What do you mean he's missing? What the golden boy couldn't take it and ran away?" he chuckled.

Albus frowned "Some strange boy was with him, the way petunia described him... almost like Tom to a tea Severus... I have a feeling the dark lord as him"

Severus was frowning "How can you be sure...? I haven't been summoned yet..." Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes "I need to you go to him and tell him that Harry is missing and we will see his reaction on it" Severus groaning "very well" Dumbledore stood up "Thank you Severus" Dumbledore strolled out of the room. Severus sighed getting up and walked right to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, stepping in the fireplace "Malfoy Manor!"

Appearing at Malfoy Manor, Severus walked out to see Lucius sitting not far. Lucius looked up "Severus? What you doing here?" "I need to speak with our lord...it's about Potter" Lucius shook slightly "Our lord is resting... but if it's about Potter.." Lucius stood up "Follow me" Severus followed Lucius through the manor.

Reaching a private wing that only for the dark lord, Lucius and Severus walked right up the Dark Lord's bedroom door. Lucius knocked on the door couple of times, they could hear soft footsteps and the door swings open to reveal the Dark Lord. Severus stomach turned from his appearance 'he looks like a hybrid between a human and a snake....'

"Lucius.. you better have a good reason in bothering me right know, did you find Nagini?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed at him, Lucius shook "No my lord but... Severus need to speak with you... it's about Potter?"

Voldemort turned his gaze of Severus "Severus... what about Potter?" Severus gulped "It seems my Lord that Harry Potter is missing... they think he ran away with some strange boy..." Voldemort raised his eyebrow "Explain" Lucius frowned "Ran away...? With a strange boy...?"

Severus looked more at him "They think you have him...?" Voldemort bites his lip and growled "No I do not have him! Lucius!" Lucius jumped and stood straight "Y-Yes My Lord?" "take couple of Death eaters and search for Potter" Voldemort says with a hiss. Lucius nodded shaking "yes my lord I will do as you ask" Lucius rushed off.

Severus was about to leave "Wait a moment my old friend" Severus stopped dead in his tracks "Yes my Lord?" Voldemort looked at him more "I need you to brew a potion for me, Wormtail messed up on the potion... brew my a potion to regain my human forum back" Voldemort said flicking his 'wand' as a vile appeared in his hand "This is my bottle from when I was 29, use it" he gave it to Severus who took it and nodded "It shell be done my lord" 


	3. 'Bonding'

****

**WARNING!: SEX SCENE IN THE BEGGING!**

**Weasley Bashing! 'Molly, Ron, Ginny'**

**Twins are good :D NO Hermione Bashing**

* * *

**Chapter 3 'Bonding'**

What surprised Harry the most is that Tom had muggle devises all over his apartment. Flat screen TV in the living room and even a Flat Screen TV on the wall in front of the bed in the master room. Even more shocked him was a game console, a PlayStation 4. They both were on the bed, Tom was laying down next to him, in nothing but boxers and a shirt.

Harry sat next to him with a controller in his hand playing the Spider man came. Tom was watching him with curiosity 'maybe it was a good idea to get this...'  
  
Harry paused it after an hour of playing. Tom raised his eyebrow, hearing Harry sigh "Why did you pause the game? I was enjoying watching you" Harry put the controller down and turned to face Tom but he seems to crawl over Tom laying on him.

Tom sighed but chuckled "Harry what are you doing?" he softly said, he felt Harry frown "I don't know..." Tom sighing again but reached his hands up slowly rubbing Harry's sides. Harry seem to relax under Tom's touch, moving his hips a little this made Tom smirk 'Someone is horny' moving his hands down, Tom cupped both of Harry's butt cheeks making him gasp with surprise.

Cupping more of Harry's ass, Harry moaned against Tom neck. Tom smirked and then breathed slightly has he felt Harry starting to kiss his neck and kept slowly rubbing against him, this made Tom bite his lip he was getting hard from this, he can also feel Harry getting hard 'looks like we are going to go all the way' "You sure you want to go all the way love?"

Harry stop kissing his neck "I mostly don't care... I want too" this made Tom chuckle "You're a virgin aren't?" Harry turned red and nodded "well then, let me be the first to go all the way. I would love to take you virginity" Harry's eyes widen "Are you for real?" Tom rolled them over so he was on top, looking down at a surprised Harry "I'm finishing what you started love, you got me all fucken Horny with you rubbing on my and kissing my neck"

Harry's eyes glanced down and did noticed Tom was hard, hell he was hard himself no deigning this, this was happening to him. Harry gulped and relaxed "Okay...." Tom looked at him a raised eyebrow "No going back on this Harry?"

Harry nodded "I know and your topping I know you're not a bottom type" this made Tom smirk that made Stan shiver "You dam right Harry" diving down his lips meet Harry's with a harsh kiss. Harry opened his mouth right away for Tom, Tom dig in and the two of them swirled their tongue together while Tom was rubbing against Harry slowly. Harry softly moaned has he rubbed back.

Harry's hands ran through Tom's hair gripping making Tom moan from this, letting go of the kiss he leaned removing his short. Harry blushed and bite his lip, Tom looked good with no shirt on, reaching down he pulled Harry's up removing his shirt and pushing him down slightly.

Leaning down he kissed Harry's chest, Harry sucked in his breath closing his eyes. Tom kissed all the way down to Harry's right nipple and began to suck on them making Harry moan "feels good...." Tom moved over to his left nipple and began to suck on it, Harry moaning from this gripped Tom's hair, Tom groaned from the roughness Harry was giving him.

Tom bite his nipple in return showing Harry he loved to be rough, Tom gasped out a loud moan "oh god...." Tom smirked and looked up, Harry was panting already. He moved back up kissing Harry's chin, Harry was panting with a red face "Tom more"

Tom listened and reached down his hand down pulling off Harry's pajama bottoms, Harry was naked now.

Tom smirked and began to slowly give Harry a hand job while kissing him. Their lips moved together, Tom soon began to move his hand faster this made Harry moan loudly into their kissing bucking his hips into Tom's hand. Tom felt Harry was about to come so he stopped moving his hand, letting go of the kiss.

Harry watched has Tom removed his bottoms, he was hard has a rock, he was a lot bigger then himself. Harry's eyes widen has he sees Tom's size.

'Tom was huge.. and long..' Harry thought to himself 'there is no going back know.... Tom is going to fuck me...'

Harry was suddenly turned on his chest making Harry gasped, his butt was grabbed and moved up slightly. "Relax love, need to repair you" Harry heard Tom whisper a spell which he knew it was lubrication spell. He jumped slightly from feeling fingers at his hole. Harry closed his eyes and put his face against the pillow, he felt a finger go into him he sucked in his breath. It felt weird but it felt good.

Then he felt other finger enter him he moaned from this feeling. Tom began to move his fingers slowly into Harry. Tom smirked and began to finger him faster, Harry moaned feeling other finger in him, Harry pushed back into Tom's fingers moaning out loudly even more.

Tom grinned and started to finger him roughly and faster "Oh god... Tom..." Harry moaned, Tom chuckled "Some is eager aren't they" Harry blushed "Shut up...."

Tom removed his fingers making Harry frown from the loss, then his felt Tom moving him into the 'Turtle position' Harry resting on his knees on the bed. He lower himself downwards so that his butt is sitting on top of the back of his ankles. Harry's arms where above him gripping the sheets.

He felt Tom positioning behind him and felt Tom's erection poking his entrance "You ready Harry?" Harry nodded "Ready" Tom started push into Harry, Harry bite his lip closing his eyes breathing slowly. He could feel Tom was half way in know, Tom was pushing in more and more until he was full in Harry. Tom seem to moan softly from being inside of Harry's tight ass 'oh god he is tight...'

Harry was panting from being filled with such a huge cock 'he's so huge...' his body was shaking slightly.

Tom smoothed Harry by rubbing his hips "relax... you alright?" Harry nodded "M-Move..." Tom chuckled and started to move slowly. Harry moaned softly 'oh god... It feels amazing...' Tom moving in and out in a sweet slow movement. Harry moaned and moaned with each slow thrust into him.

Tom bites his lip, he thrust into hard making Harry gasp out a loud "F-Fuck... Harder...!" Tom grinned and kept thrusting in and out of harder Harry. Harry's legs where shaking from the pleasure, moaning and moaning "Tom..! Tom!"

Tom moaned from his own thrusts into Harry, pulling out making hard frown but felt a smack on his ass "on your back love" Harry shakily moved on his back. Grabbing Harry's hip's he pulled him down slightly, leaning up he thrust into harry slightly hard and went deeper into Harry making Harry moan loudly. Tom leaning down he started to kiss Harry while moving slowly and hard into Harry. Harry moaned into the kisses he ran his hand through Tom's hair.

Breaking the kiss, Tom bared his face into Harry's neck biting it moving a little faster and a little more harder, Harry gripping Tom's hair "Oh god... T-Tom.... Faster"

Tom listened and began to move faster and harder than before, Tom was bounding into Harry with such force he began to moan a long with Harry, he never thought fucking Tom would feel so good to him. 'I've been dreaming of it since I was separated from Voldemort... I never knew how amazing this would feel...'

Leaning up Tom gripped Harry's hips and pounded him hard but slow, this caused Harry bite his finger moaning.

Pounding into Harry Faster and harder, Harry began to moan loudly closing his eyes, he was about cum "Tom.... I'm going to..." Tom grinned and "Cum for me Harry, Cum for me..." started to pound into even harder.

Harry gasped and moaned so loudly and he cum all over his stomach. Tom pulled out he laid down next to him "your turn" Harry blinked but knew what he meant, he crawled on top of Tom positioned himself above Tom's still hard cock and slowly sat down on it. Tom held Harry's hips has Harry moaned biting his lip "Oh god..." "That's it Harry, ride me love" They both moaned softly "go on move" Harry with shaky hips began to move up and down on Tom. Placing his hands-on Tom's chest began to move harder, Tom smacked the left ass check of Harry’s making Harry's eyes widen and gasp, Tom did it again but this time Harry moaned from it.

Harry kept bouncing up and down and hips started to swirl making Tom put his head back with a moan "Fuck..." Harry was dancing on his cock and oh boy he loved it. Tom groaned, he was about to cum. Biting his lip he reached up grabbing Harry and pulling him down "Hold on to me" Harry blinked but held on to Tom, as Tom held on to him thrusting up into Harry super-fast and so deep making Harry see stars "AHHHHHH! TOM! YES, YES, YES!" Tom Moaned "Harry! I'm gonna!" Harry moaned loudly as he came in between them, fighting around Tom making Tom with one hand grabbed Harry by the hair and grab his ass, Tom pushed them down meeting a hard and deep thrust cumming inside Harry. The magic around them burst from there love making.

Harry went limp on top of Tom panting, Tom panting "Love.. your heavy" Harry blushed and moved off him making Tom's soft cock come out of him. Harry Cuddled up against Tom's right side, Tom chuckled "That was amazing" Harry nodded "Very much amazing"

 **"Master?"** They both heard Nagini, Tom quickly with wandless magic covered them up with a sheet **"Yes Nagini?"** Nagini slithered up on the bed **"There is a strange Owl outside the window... can I eat it?"** Harry blinked and sat up **"Strange Owl? Does it have anything?"** Nagini nodded **"Yes, it has a letter"**

Harry sighs "I think there trying to find me" Tom frowned and sat up **"Nagini you may leave"** Nagini nodded and slid off the bed. Tom got off the bed and searched for his boxers. Harry got off also and looked for his, both finding them and getting dressed they walked out of the bedroom to the living room.

Hedwig hooted with delight in seeing Harry and Tom, Nagini was already on the chair next to the fireplace. There outside the window was Pig, Ron's owl, he had a letter in his beak.

"It's Ron's owl... how did he even find me?" Harry asked, Tom sighed stepping over to the window with his wand making Harry frowned "What you doing?" Tom opened the window "Drop the letter" Pig dropped it "Leave" Pig flew off.

Tom pointed his wand at the letter doing spells on it "Yup a tracer on the letter, give me a moment and I will remove it" Harry sighed and sat down as Tom finished up removing the tracer. Tom picked up the letter and handed him it.

Harry smiled and opened it, he pulled out the letter.

_'Harry,_

_WE are worried about you! Please tell us you alright and were you are? Everyone is freaking out, they keep saying you ran away with some strange boy?! Harry James Potter! How do you know if he isn't Death Eater?! Please think before you act._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron'_

Harry groaned 'Death Eater ehh?' he couldn't help but the laugh making Tom blink at him "what did they say?" Harry handed him the letter, Tom took and started to read it but was soon laughing "Can I burn it?" Harry nodded "Yeah" Tom burned the letter.

Hearing tapping at the window, they both looked to see another Owl. Tom growled "Another owl? I think I need to put wards around my apartment, I should have done that in the first place" he stepped over to the window and opened it up again "That's Sirius Owl" Harry gasped standing up. Tom blinked at him then at the Owl "Your godfathers?" Harry nodded.

Tom sighed "Drop the letter dear and leave" the owl did as Tom told it and flew off. Tom did the same to this letter check for any tracers, which luckily there wasn't any. "Mhmm nothing" Harry chuckled taking the Letter that felt slightly heavy making Harry blink in confusion 'did he send me something?'

He sat down and opened it, taking out the letter he read it.

_'Hey Cub,_

_I hope you get this letter, I hope your alright. Me and Moony are worried, even when the old fool told us you ran away with some strange boy? Well anyways, I have sent you a present. Just say my name -wink-_

_Love your godfather,_

_Sirius'_

Harry blinked more but looked inside the envelope to see a piece of a mirror. He took it out making Tom frowned "My, my isn't your godfather smart" he could sense what kind of mirror it was.

Harry smiled "Sirius" he says as quickly a Sirius's face appeared in it "Cub! Oh Harry, you got my letter!" Harry smiled "Hey Sirius!"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and sat down next to Harry "So where are you Cub, me and Moony are worried about you" Sirius asked. Harry chuckled with a blush "I'm with my boyfriend, I'm safe so don't worry" Tom grinned 'boyfriend, I like the sound of that'

Sirius eyes widen "B-Boyfriend...? Mhmm I didn't think you swung that way..." Harry frowned "Got a problem with it?" Sirius blinked at him then laughed "Oh no, please I'm bisexual myself Harry. So Who is this mystery boyfriend of yours?"

Harry blushed and looked at Tom next to him "You wanna meet him?" Tom raised an eyebrow but chuckled "Sure why not at least he wont be sending Owl's to my home anymore" Harry chuckled moving closer to Tom cuddling into his side lifting the Mirror high to show them both.

Sirius looked at Tom with widen eyes "My... his very handsome" Harry literally giggled "Devilishly Handsome" Tom was grinning "Well then, it's honor to meet Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. It's a pleasure"

Sirius laughed "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too uhm what's your name?" Tom chuckled and put on a charming smile "Oh forgive me, Tom. My name is Tom Riddle"

Harry froze 'he knows that name.. Dumbledore told the whole order of that name...' he see's Sirius face grow pale "Hold on" They both frowned to see him moving around. A door opening then running, other door opened and then closed. They heard couple of spells as Sirius face came back to the mirror "Sorry had to make sure no one hears us... Harry.. please tell me your boyfriend isn't Voldemort?"

Tom narrowed at him "Excuse me, but I'm not Voldemort. I'm nothing like that insane half soulless man" Sirius looked surprised, Harry sighs "Sirius.. do you think you can meet us somewhere to talk?"

Sirius thought for a moment but frowned "I don't know if I can... I'm still wanted man.." Harry frowned then a thought came in his head, he looked at Tom "Do you think you will be able to capture Wormtail?"

Tom raised his eyebrow again "Capture Wormtail... mhmmm I don't know.. he's properly wherever he is at" Harry frowned "This sucks..." Sirius sighs but grinned "Just come to my place" Tom and Harry both blinked at him "Your place?" they asked at the same time.

Sirius nodded "Yeah, most of the order member's left. Molly left with her kids and Hermione, Dumbledore just left also. They won't be back until August 19th I believe. Remus is here though along with Tonks my amazing cousin"

Harry smiled and looked up at Tom with puppy like eyes. Tom looked down at Harry, biting him lip he sighed ran his finger's through his hair "Very well, we can go see your godfather" Harry chuckled and kissed his cheek "Thank you Tom" Tom smirked "yeah, yeah"

Sirius chuckled "I'll have Tonks meet you outside of the Leak cauldron and she will bring here. Don't worry she wont tell the other Order member's she's gonna be picking you. No doubt you don't want to be fondled over by the others"

Harry nodded "true I don't... have her meet us there with in... 20 minutes! Love you Sirius see you soon!" "Same Cub!"

Then both ended the call from the mirror, Harry giggled standing up "Thank you Tom! It means a lot to me" Tom stood up "Your welcome... I hope it's not a trap..." Harry frowned "It won't be I promise, plus don't you wanna talk to Dumbledore to get into Hogwarts this year? I mean I know you don't want me to go without you?" Tom sighed, he new Harry was right. He wanted to attend Hogwarts with Harry this year to be close to him.

"I guess, well let's change clothes, I'll but up my wards before we leave and then head to the leaky Cauldron" Tom says pulling Harry to the bedroom.

With in 10 minutes, Harry and Tom where leaning against the building next to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom has forced Harry wear the identical clothing has him. Tom told him they where charmed to keep them slightly hidden from eyes, the clothes where charmed with shadow cloaking spells where they where blend into the shadows and cloak there magical aura's. these clothes Tom had sued to capture Nagini.

The clothes where all black of course. Black long reaper cardigan cloak, black shirt. Black men's skinny jeans and black converse.

"So... why did you have us wear these clothes? I mean I don't mind them, they are really cool. We look like dark mysterious people, but why black?" Harry asked him. Tom chuckled "I have always looked good in black, even green sometimes but Black is my favorite color. It goes with everything"

Harry nodded "True" he agreed, black does go with everything. Harry looked up to see young witch with a pale heart-shaped face and dark twinkling eyes She had her hair short and spiky in a bubblegum-pink color. She was looking around muttering "where are they...? Sirius said they would be here..."

Harry blinked 'is this Tonks?' Harry stepped to her "Tonks?" she jumped slightly and turned to him "Harry is that you?" Harry nodded "Yeah sorry to make you jumpy" Tonks chuckled "Sirius your boyfriend is with you?" Tom appeared next to Harry making her gasp slightly "Oh there you are... I didn't notice you" Tom put on his charming smile "It's quiet alright ma'am, Tom it's a pleasure to meet you"

Tonks blushed, Harry sighed 'and his got her in that charming smile of his' "Well let's get going, Sirius is waiting" she held out her arms "take hold" Harry and Tom nodded taking her arms, the both felt that pull and appeared in front of building "We here we are" she lifted her wand made a magical knocking down and they both see the two townhouses move to the side has one appeared in the middle. Tom looked impressed 'fascinating'

Tonks smiled at them "Well come on in" she says walking up to the front door opening it. Harry and Tom followed her in. The front door opens into a long hallway, lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier, it was gloomy and cobwebby, with the wallpaper peeling off and the carpet worn thin.

"Over here" Tonks says pointing to a room. Harry taking Tom's hand walked him over, it was a drawing room. The drawing room has large windows overlooking the street in front of the house, a large fireplace flanked by two ornate glass-fronted cabinets. A piano sat in the room along with Victorian like furniture. The fireplace was lit, Tonks smiled "Have a seat, Sirius will be downstairs" she walked out of the room.

Harry pulled Tom to one of the couches and sat down, Harry took off his long cloak coat, Tom also took off his. They sat for a little bit, Tom was looking around the room until his eyes landing on the glass cabinet in the room. He felt something, hissing slightly, he stood up. Harry blinked at him "Tom?"

Tom didn't didn't answer and walked right over to glass cabinet, looking into it he say it. A locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Harry got up and walked over to him "Tom? What is it?" Tom pointed at the locket "It's my locket..." Harry's eyes widen looked in the glass cabinet and see's it. He felt a pull to it slightly and could hear it hissing.

Tom lifted his wand "alohomora" he whispered has the glass cabinet unlocked. Tom opened it and reached in grabbing it "It's best to remove it from this locket" he took out his leather couch and put the locket in it. Harry closed the cabinet.

Tom sighed 'At least coming here wasn't a bad idea... I knew it was here somewhere from that note in the fake one' "You alright Tom?" he heard Harry. Tom nodded and looked around "So this the headquarters of the phoenix?" Harry blinked "The what?"

"Harry?" Harry jumped up smiling to see Sirius in the doorway "Sirius!" he rushed over jumping in a hug. Sirius chuckled "Welcome to my family home Harry" Harry chuckled "So you grew up here?" Sirius nodded "Yeah, I hovered it for the Order to use" he then looked to see Tom walking over to him "Mr. Black thank you for inviting me" Sirius frowned slightly "lets all sit down and talk, Remus come on"

Harry smiled to see Remus step in, Harry hugged him... Remus chuckled "I'm glad your alright" Remus then looked at Tom and growled "So this is him?" Harry nodded, Tom smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin. I think I have much to discuss with you two" Tom said walking back over to the couch sitting down.

Harry pulled both his godfathers to the couches and sat down. Tom was about to tell them everything when they all hearing the fireplace from the other room, Harry frowned "Sirius, someone is here..." Sirius looked at him and stood up "I'll go see" Harry reached out taking Tom's hand "I'm sure it's alright Tom" Tom was frowning 'it better not be that old fool, I'm not the mood to see his face' but soon has Sirius came back, someone right behind appeared in the room. Tom groaned "prefect" Harry blinked "Headmaster...."

Dumbledore was staring at Tom with widen eyes "My word.. Tom is that you boy?" Tom groaned "in away, but you can say.. I am Voldemort's son" Tom said bluntly. He figured that to get through to the Gryffindor Headmaster without too much beating around the bush he would have to be blunt and he would have to make it good least he be once more considered simply Voldemort. The risk of accidentally undoing everything that Death had done for him and as a result voiding the deal was incredibly high.

"He never had a family," Dumbledore shot back, disapproval radiating from him as his magic began leaking into his aura of authority.

"Not in the traditional sense," Tom allowed. "When Death demands you fix something of your stupid father, once a part of your own soul, has done and make him mortal again you don't argue. To help it along I was permanently separated from my father's soul and healed so that my own soul was full and no danger to my soulmate. How that idiot could not see that his obsession with Harry had to do with his status as 'ours' I will never understand."

Tom kept talking not waiting for any answer "Death made it very plain that this was my one chance to fix things and that I would be Voldemort no longer even as I can claim all that is his as my inheritance and that Harry would be 'my' soulmate instead of Voldemort's. Harry's scar would be linked to 'me' as his soulmate, not 'him'. Voldemort does not remember the deal. This is partly because my end of it requires that I help destroy him... leaving only me in his place as his son. For more details take it up with Death."

Sirius's eyes widen "Wait you two are soulmates?" Remus looked shocked by this. Dumbledore not even liking that he heard "Soulmates? So Death as you put it told you, that you and Harry are soulmates?"

Tom nodded "Yup, the whole reason why Voldemort didn't sense it because he was already half way gone from splitting his soul to many times and the fact striking your soulmate in ways to kill will backfire on you, that what happen" Harry shook his head "Too obsessed with power and world domination" Tom huffed "he was, well still is a fool"

Sirius and Remus looked at him dumbfounded look, Harry could not help to giggle "Well you put it out there" Tom sighs and sat back more into the chair.

Dumbledore just started at him "I see, then I guess using the truth serum will do to see if your telling the truth" Tom raised his eyebrow at him "I was bright back by an Angel feather, a powerful celestial item. I'm telling you the truth. I can not lie bring brought back with the angel feather" even Harry was shocked by this "Really? You didn't tell me this...? I mean I know of the angel feather but not that it kept from making you lie..." Tom looked at him "an Angel feather is a power item, what do you expect it to do?"

Dumbledore sighs stroking his bread then a twinkle in his eyes appeared "I see... very well. I take you wanna attend Hogwarts with Harry this year?" Tom nodded "If you don't mind me attending, I would love to and I won't ask for Harry to be resorted" Harry pouted "I'm staying in Gryffindor"

Tom chuckled "I know love, I wouldn't ask you to change your house" Harry had a goofy grin and cuddled right up to him.

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but to smile at them "So you two staying the night?" Harry blinked at his godfathers, he looked up at Tom who sighed "I don't see the harm in it. WE do have to go to Diagon Alley to get new school stuff. I have head to the Gringotts"

Dumbledore slightly hid his frown "Why do you need to go there?" Tom narrowed at him "What do you think? Money, I'm the Heir of Slytherin. When Voldemort was still Tom Riddle..." he frowned looking away "After the murder of 'our' muggle family, 'we' inherited everything. What Voldemort did was, 'he' put everything in a secret Vault, marked as 'Riddle Family Vault" Tom smirked "Since he dropped his birth name, it's all mine to use"

"Mhmm I see, do you have a wand?" Dumbledore asked. Tom sighed taking out his wand. Dumbledore frowned "Same wand I see" Tom nodded "This is my true wand, Voldemort has a replica due to the wand wont work for him anymore"

Sirius got up clapped his hands "Alright! Let me show you to the bedrooms!" Harry chuckled "Sirius, I highly doubt Tom wants to be a separate room" Sirius pouted and narrowed at Tom who got up and chuckled "Please we already fully bonded" Harry's eyes widen and turned red "Tom... don't tell my god fathers we already had sex!" Tom laughed "Oops sorry love"

Sirius was biting his lip, Remus sighs shaking his head "Come on Sirius, we were once that age" Sirius pouted "Remus... Harry's..." Remus stepped over "Alright follow us to the upstairs" he pulled Sirius out of the room with him, Tom and Harry following Remus and Sirius.

Dumbledore mentally frowned 'this isn't good at all looks like I need to see Molly about this..'

Remus and Sirius guiding Harry and Tom up the stairs passing portrait's, house elf heads that where in glass displays. "FLITHY BLOOD TRAIORTS! IN MY HOME!" Tom and Harry jumped from hearing a loud woman's voice. Sirius growled "Shut the hell up you old bat!" Harry frowned "Who was that?" Sirius groaned "My mother.... Walburga..." Tom's eyes slightly widen "Walburga Black?" Sirius, Harry and Remus looked at him with a questionable look "You knew my mother?" Tom nodded "well... Tom Riddle did, not Voldemort" he stepped passed him to the painting taking off the cloth. The woman blinked and glared "Filthy Blood Trai" "Walburga would you shut your mouth?" Walburga blinked, she narrowed "Mhmm do I know? You look familiar...." Tom grinned leaning in more "Walla" Walburga's eyes widen, she new that nickname only her close friends new back in school "Thoughts... eyes... that face... "My Lord is that you?"

Tom frowned "If you think I'm that dark lord, your wrong. You can say I'm his son, created from one his shattered soul pieces" Walburga gasped "Oh I see! Well welcome to my home, if you need Kreacher to do anything please ask him"

Tom nodded "Yes thank you but could you not be yelling all the time? This is your son's house know Lady Black" putting on a charming smile for her, she blushed and coughed slightly "Whatever you ask, I will try and keep my cool young Lord"

Tom smirked "Thank you" he turned his head to see Sirius, Remus and Harry gaping at him in shock, Tom raised his eyebrow "What...?"

"I've been trying for years to get her to stop yelling all the time... Thank you..." Sirius sighs softly. Tom chuckled "No problem" Harry grinned "Way ago love!" Tom chuckled.

Sirius and Remus took them to the fourth floor "Most of the rooms are taken by the order members but my room and... this room" he pointed to the door. Tom and Harry looked at the door that read 'Regulus Arcturus Black' Tom blinked and frowned. He reached up touching the door "Regulus..." Harry frowned "Tom?"

Sirius made fists, Tom looked at Sirius with a for real sadden look "I'm sorry Sirius... I know what happen to him... found out when I visited a cave to retrieve one Voldemort's soul pieces..." Sirius's eyes widen "What... What happen to my brother?" Harry's eyes widen "Regulus was your brother?" Sirius nodded

Tom says softly "he found out about Voldemort's secrets... he found about the locket and was determined to switch it with a fake which he did... he end up drowning by inferius's... I'm sorry Sirius..." Sirius bites his lip, Harry shook in fear "Sirius... please don't hurt him..." Sirius reached out fast making Tom flinch and Harry gasp "NO!

But what surprised Tom was he was pulled in a chest, Sirius was hugging him "It's alright... I forgive you.." Tom was shocked, he closed his eyes and softly takes a breath "Thank you..." Sirius let him go "You can stay in his room if you want" Tom nodded opening the Regulus's door, him and Harry stepped in and closed the door.

Remus looked at Sirius "Wow Sirius that was amazing of you" Sirius chuckled "He's not him Remus, he's different"

* * *

At the barrow, Dumbledore had just told the Weasley's everything that what happen. Ron was upset "How can he let that monster trick him!?" Ginny frowned looking down "Soulmate's...? he must be under some kind of love potion! It must be! That monster tricking everything, he turned himself into a younger version and toying with Harry! Mom you promised me I will Marry him! What about the marriage contract?!"

Molly shook her head "Don't worry Ginny dear, we will snap him out of this" she looked at Dumbledore "What are you gonna be doing about this?" Dumbledore stroke his bread "He will be attending Hogwarts this with Harry"

Ginny bites her lip "Why let the monster in the school?!" Ron nodded "It's just a more to his plane in getting into Harry's head and turn him against us!"

Dumbledore sighed "Relax everyone, I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this"

On the top of the stairs, the twins where frowning "I can't believe this Fred..." he whispered to his twin. George nodded "yeah I can't believe our family would go so slow..." he whispered to Fred "I think we should tell Harry and tom" they whispered to each other.

* * *

In Regulus's room, Tom had done a cleaning spell on the room, he cleaned the wall and floor. Cleaning it of dust, cobwebs and dirt. Tom had vanished the old newspapers and had Kreacher take Regulus's old clothing, bedding and sheets for Kreacher wash.

Harry was whipping down the dresser and mirror. Tom pointed his wand at the mattress cleaned the dust off it. Then he took out his leather couch, opening it he used Accio out a orb and the locket

Harry blinked at him "You gonna do it?" Tom nodded. He placed the locket down on the bed "Love come over by me" Harry quickly came over to him and stay slightly behind him.

Tom had the orb in his hand, he took a deep breath and let it out lifting the orb in front of the locket "Time for you be removed" his hissed at it. Harry could hear the locket screeching a hiss as the room felt heavy has Tom's eyes shined slightly blue. 

This made Harry's eyes widen 'his eyes turned blue.... Are thoughts his natural eye color?' "Open" Tom hissed, the locket opened quickly has a black smoke came out hissing "You dare?! You are me and you want to remove me? are you returning me to your body then?" it hissed back in a threatening tone.

Tom grinned "Oh I think you miss understood, I'm not sending you back into 'Voldemort's body' me and him are different I'm better then he ever was. I'm collecting all the pieces for Death, know be a good Horcrux!" The horcrux growled "Traitor!" it hissed.

"Gluasad anam roinnte!" Tom chanted, the Orb glowed has the black some of the horcrux was sucked into the Orb. Harry's eyes widen 'this the first time seeing this.. this is amazing... and powerful....' The horcrux screeching has it was fully sucked in Orb. Tom smirked holding it "Two more left" Harry smiled looking at the Orb, it looked like black liquid was slowly swimming it.


End file.
